TOGETHER
by Zen Hikari
Summary: "Sasuke, kau lupa? Tsubaki juga anakku!" tegas Naruto seraya sedikit mengguncang tubuh Sasuke yang rapuh. Jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tegar dan kuat. Rupanya kesedihan sanggup membalikkan semuanya. nARUSASU,


**Together**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Together : Monkey Majik  
**

**OOC, OC, TYPO, NaruSasu, Don't Like Don't Read.**

**_We'll be together forever_**  
**_ In that future I had forgotten about_**  
**_ Together forever_**  
**_ Forever…_**

"_Kaa-san, nanti malam temani aku, ya?"_

"_Memangnya kau anak umur lima tahun?"_

_Uh… Kaa-san pelit!"_

"_Tsubaki!"_

Ada banyak hal yang bisa Sasuke ingat jika datang ke sini. Semuanya masih sama. Sasuke memang sengaja tidak memindahkan semua perabotan yang ada di kamar ini. kamar Tsubaki, putranya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata mengingat terlalu banyak kenangan di sini. Tapi bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin melupakan semua. Meski kini setiap ingatan bercampur dengan rasa sakit, dan memaksa untuk tetap dikenang.

Perlahan ia mulai mengambil selimut biru muda yang terlipat rapi di tempat tidur yang didudukinya sekarang. Selimut kesayangan Tsubaki. Sasuke tersenyum samar mengingat Tsubaki tidak akan bisa tidur tanpa selimut itu. Tapi kini… selimut itu tidak akan menemani tidurnya. Tidak lagi.

Mungkin satu-satunya cara agar dia bisa tetap menghirup aroma Tsubaki adalah dengan tidur di ranjang ini. Bahkan Sasuke masih bisa merasakan kalau Tsubaki berada disisinya. Sungguh, ini terlalu menyakitkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iris hitam Sasuke terbuka perlahan saat cahaya mentari menyusup dari balik tirai., memaksanya untuk segera bangun dan memulai rutinitas seperti biasa. Sesungguhnya ia merasa sangat letih, ingin tidur seharian saja rasanya. Tapi ia juga sadar kalau masih ada seseorang yang menunggunya. Perlahan ia berdiri kemudian merapikan tempat tidur Tsubaki. Lalu ia pun melangkah, menuruni anak tangga dengan enggan.

Harum masakan segara meyambutnya setelah ia menjejakkan kaki di pintu dapur. Kening Sasuke mengernyit heran. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini ia melihat Naruto tengah mengaduk sesuatu-sepertinya sup-di panci sambil sesekali mencicipi masakan itu.

"_Ohayou_." Sapa Sasuke dengan suara lirih.

Begitu mendengar suara Sasuke, Naruto berbalik dan tersenyum lembut ke arah orang yang berstatus sebagai pasangan hidupnya tersebut, "_Ohayou_, _Teme_."

"Tumben kau masak?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

Sasuke mendengus sesaat kemudian berlalu untuk mengambil piring dan mangkuk lalu menatanya di meja makan.

"Yakin masakanmu aman?"

"Ck! Jangan seperti Tsubaki! Kau lihat tadi aku sudah mencicipi ini"

Gerakan tangan Sasuke berhenti begitu mendengar kalimat Naruto. Tubuhnya menegang, tanpa sadar, ia mencengkram pinggiran meja kuat-kuat. Berusaha bertahan agar tidak jatuh.

Sedangkan Naruto seperti ditampar setelah selesai mengucapkan kelimat itu. Bagaimana bisa ia bicara seperti itu. Bicara seolah Tsubaki masih ada di sini.

Laki-laki itu hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya yang membuat Sasuke harus menahan air matanya.

"Ah! Supnya sudah matang, Sasuke! Bantu aku mengangkat ini ke meja makan." Ujar Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sempat menegang.

"Ba-baik!" jawab Sasuke sedikit tergagap.

**.**

**.**

Sarapan hari ini dilalui Sasuke dan Naruto dengan kaku. Entah sudah berapa lama kehangatan itu pergi. Padahal biasanya, pagi-pagi begini, rumah itu akan ramai oleh suara teriakan Tsubaki yang ribut bertanya di mana kaos kakinya. Atau gerutuan Naruto yang tidak menemukan kunci mobilnya. Semuanya kacau. Tapi Sasuke terlanjur terbiasa dengan semua itu.

"Aku sudah selesai." Naruto meletakkan sumpitnya dan berdiri. Sedikit merapikan dasinya yang miring, laki-laki berambut pirang itupun beranjak kemudian bersiap untuk berangkat ke kantor. "Mungkin nanti aku pulang malam. Tsunade-sama memintaku untuk bertemu klien, tidak apa-apa kan?"

Gelengan pelan sudah cukup menjadi jawaban karena saat ini Sasuke terlalu sibuk memainkan makanannya. Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas menghadapi tingkah Sasuke. Namun ia juga tidak bisa memaksa pria itu untuk kembali seperti dulu. Semua perlu proses meski dirinya merindukan Sasuke. Sasuke yang dulu.

"Sampai nanti."

"Dan Naruto pun segera melangkah setelah mengecup pelipis Sasuke sekilas.

"Hati-hati." Bisikan lirih Sasuke terdengar setelah sosok Naruto menghilang dari balik pintu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kaa-san?"_

"_Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan panggil aku Kaa-san."_

"_Tidak mau! Pokoknya aku mau panggil Kaa-san!"_

"_Terserah,"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Kaa-san?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Kalau nanti aku pergi, Kaa-san tidak boleh menangis, ya."_

"_Memangnya kau mau pergi ke mana , anak nakal?"_

"_Uhm… pokoknya aku tidak mau melihat Kaa-san menangis."_

"_Kaa-san tidak akan menangis. Karena…. Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Kau akan tetap berada di sini, paham? Dan jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh lagi! Jangan membuat Kaa-san takut."_

Kenapa?

Kenapa ingatan itu tidak mau pergi?

Malam telah menjelang beberapa saat lalu. tapi Sasuke memilih mengurung diri di kamar mandi. Membiarkan ratusan tetes air yang mengalir dari _shower_ menerjang tubuhnya. Membiarkan rasa dingin menyergap kulit. Dengan harapan semua bisa kembali seperti dulu. Berharap kalau ini hanyalah mimpi buruk, Lalu ia akan terbangun dan mendapati wajah Tsubaki yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

Namun, seberapa keras usaha Sasuke untuk 'bangun' tetap saja, ini kenyataan.

"Tsubaki," nama itu Sasuke rapalkan bagai mantra penenang jiwanya. Sementara dingin mulai merasuk hingga ke tulang, tapi laki-laki itu tetap tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

Sasuke bahkan tidak menyadari ketika Naruto mendobrak pintu kemudian membawanya keluar. Ia seolah tidak merasakan apa-apa ketika Naruto dengan tergesa mengeringkan tubuhnya.

Dia hanya ingin Tsubaki.

Tangan Naruto bergerak kaku, bermaksud untuk memberikan sedikit sentuhan di wajah pucat Sasuke. Namun, keraguan mendesaknya untuk mundur dan meninggalkan Sasuke dibalik pintu yang ditutup perlahan. Salahkah jika ia mulai merasa tidak mengenal laki-laki itu lagi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu hari terlewati sama seperti kemarin. Hampa.

Suasana rumah macam apa ini sebenarnya? Ingin rasanya Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan itu. Tapi pada siapa?

Padahal hari ini ia sengaja mengambil cutinya hanya untuk menemani Sasuke, tapi laki-laki itu tetap acuh. Menganggapnya seolah tidak ada. Eksistensinya diragukan ternyata. Ini menyakitkan, kalau saja Sasuke tahu rasanya.

Segala usaha telah Naruto lakukan. Mungkin terlampau memaksa, tapi ini demi mengembalikan sedikit senyum di wajah Sasuke. Apa itu salah?

"Sasu…?" Naruto menelan ludah paksa menghadapi Sasuke yang tengah menonton acara entah apa. Kenapa rasanya susah sekali untuk mengatakan sebuah kalimat sederhana, seperti…

"Aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

"Maaf, aku agak lelah. Kau pergi sendiri saja ya."

Lelah? Apa seharian mengurung diri di kamar bisa membuat lelah?  
"Oh, ya sudah."

Sekali lagi Naruto dipaksa mengalah. Membiarkan Sasuke larut dalam dunianya dan sibuk menata pecahan perasaannya yang berantakan.

"Tsubaki, bantu _Tou-san_ mengembalikan senyum _Kaa-san_."

.

.

.

"Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, kami mohon maaf. Tsubaki tidak tertolong."

_Liburan musim panas._

_Kecelakaan._

_Rumah sakit._

_Tsubaki._

Semuanya jelas sudah. Tsubaki meninggalkannya mereka. Sasuke ingin tertawa rasanya, ini pasti lelucon konyol khas Tsubaki. Dan pasti sebentar lagi, bocah laki-laki itu akan datang lalu berteriak, 'April Mop!'

Sayangnya raut wajah kesedihan yang terpancar dari orang-orang itu seakan cukup menjelaskan bahwa ini nyata. Perlahan Sasuke berjalan, memasuki ruangan tempat tubuh putranya terbaring. Namun tanpa nyawa.

Sasuke tidak sanggup berkata apapun. Pikirannya menolak bahwa itu adalah Tsubaki. Namun hatinya memaksa untuk percaya.

Naruto juga sama, Laki-laki itu terlihat berusaha untuk tetap tegar, meski segaris bekas air mata tampak di wajahnya. Ia menghampiri Sasuke yang masih berdiri kaku di samping ranjang kemudian merangkul pundak lelaki itu erat-erat.

"Kita pulang, Naruto! Lihat! anak ini bukan Tsubaki! Mereka pasti salah orang, kau lihat sendiri 'kan, tadi pagi Tsubaki pergi berlibur dengan teman-temannya. Pasti sekarang anak nakal itu sedang bersenang-senang di villa milik Ken! Aku akan hubungi dia."

Semua terhenyak melihat tingkah Sasuke yang diluar perkiraan. Dia yang biasaya cenderung tenang dalam setiap sekarang? Rasanya miris melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu, terlebih Naruto. Untuk beberapa saat, Naruto membiarkan Sasuke sibuk dengan ponselnya, sampai…

"Kenapa tidak diangkat! Awas saja kalau dia pulang!"

"Sudahlah." Naruto mencengkram tangan Sasuke erat. "Jangan begini, aku mohon."

Hentakan keras sukses membuat pegangan Naruto terlepas, bahkan ponsel hitam miliknya pun ikut terpental, membuat komponen-komponen benda itu hancur.

"Tsubaki masih hidup! ANAKKU MASIH HIDUP!" teriak Sasuke kalap. Napasnya memburu dan air mata kini meluncur mulus dari mata Onyx itu. Runtuh sudah segala pertahanan yang susah payah dibangunnya. Padahal baru tadi pagi ia masih mendengar celoteh Tsubaki tentang betapa senangnya dengan liburan musim panas tahun ini.

Kini semuanya hancur.

Atau mungkin lebih baik, drinya dan Naruto tidak usah mengadopsi Tsubaki kalau akhirnya akan jadi begini, kalau Tsubaki harus meninggalkan mereka ketika usianya beranjak lima belas tahun. Ketika rasa sayang itu tumbuh semakin besar. Dan ketika dirinya kini tidak bisa hidup tanpa Tsubaki.

.

.

Salju pertama telah turun. Tepat diatas telapak tangan Sasuke yang terbuka, menadah butiran putih itu, kemudian menggenggamnya erat.

Ada satu perasaan familiar yang menyeruak ketika dingin salju bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

Hangat.

Karena Tsubaki suka sekali salju. Ah, anak itu menyukai semua musim.

Lama Sasuke berdiri di balkon kamarnya, masih mengenakan piyama tanpa tambahan mantel atau syal. Rasanya ia ingin menikmati salju malam ini tanpa penghalang. Sendirian.

Andai saja Sasuke tahu bahwa jauh dibalik pintu coklat itu ada sosok Naruto yang tercenung. Ditangannya ada dua cangkir coklat hangat, yang ingin diberikan pada Sasuke. Namun niat tinggalah niat.

Karena lagi-lagi, keraguan menjadi penghalng. Membangun tembok kokoh yang mungkin sulit untuk diruntuhkan.

Dan ketika kaki-kaki Naruto bersiap untuk melangkah pergi, sebuah suara menghentikannya. Membuatnya diam untuk meresapi bahwa indra pendengarannya masih berfungsi, bahwa itu benar suara Sasuke.

Beru saat sosok itu berdiri dihadapannya, Naruto bisa merasakan kalau ini nyata.

"Kita perlu bicara." Kata Sasuke pelan.

Ya, mereka perlu bicara. Tentang banyak hal yang selama ini tertunda.

Naruto mengangguk kemudian berjalan ke arah sofa yang ada di sudut kamar, "minumlah."

"Terima kasih." Sasuke menyesap sedikit isi cangkir yang diberikan Naruto padanya dan ikut duduk di samping laki-laki itu.

"Maafkan aku." Mulai Sasuke setelah mereka larut dalam keheningan untuk beberapa saat.

Naruto sontak menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang muram. "Selama ini aku sudah egois, membuat semua orang repot akan sikapku. Aku-"

"Sudahlah, Jangan bicara yan aneh-aneh, "Naruto meletakkan cangkirnya, dipegangnya bahu Sasuke lembut. "Aku mengerti semuanya. Karena aku juga sama. Aku juga kehilangan Tsubaki. Tapi aku mohon, kembalilah seperti dulu."

Sasuke bungkam. Kembali seperti dulu? Apa bisa?

"Aku tahu kalau Tsubaki sudah pergi, Naru. Aku paham itu. Tapi, aku juga belum rela. Aku belum sanggup!" kali ini Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Sasuke, kau lupa? Tsubaki juga anakku!" tegas Naruto seraya sedikit mengguncang tubuh Sasuke yang rapuh. Jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tegar dan kuat. Rupanya kesedihan sanggup membalikkan semuanya.

Dan satu kalimat itu cukup untuk menyentak Sasuke.

Naruto juga sama sepertinya. Bukan hanya dia yang terpuruk.

Hah! Ternyata dirinya begitu menyebalkan. Dia telah membuat semuanya kacau.

Naruto memandang Sasuke lekat. Menatap wajahnya yang sayu dan pucat. Rasa sakit itu kembali datang.

Dibawanya pria itu dalam pelukan hangatnya. Mencoba mengungkapkan bahwa dia tidak sendirian.

"Jangan khawatir, Sasuke, Kita hadapi ini bersama."

Naruto emakin mengeratkan dekapannya ketika merasakan Sasuke mengangguk.

Salju semakin menumpuk menambah aroma musim dingin yang mulai datang dan awal kehidupan Sasuke. Awal yang baru.

'_Kau lihat 'kan, Tsubaki. Kaa-san tidak akan menangis lagi."_

**Fin**

**AN: **lagi-lagi fic bleach yang diubah jadi pair NaruSasu. *author ga kreatip*


End file.
